Breuer History
Boilerplate The following information should be taken in no way as an exhaustive history of the Breuer family. It merely represents what I have found so far; further records almost surely exist that I haven't found yet. Similarly, the accuracy of the following information presented is not guaranteed and only represents the accuracy of my records and my deductions thereon. It does represent the closest I know to be the truth. Overview The name Breuer likely originated as an occupational name for a brewer of beer or ale, from Middle High German briuwer. The recorded history of the Breuer family goes back at least as far as about 1790 when John Breuer was born to unknown parents, probably near Koblenz, Germany. The descendants of John branched into many families - as can be seen in the section below - some of which stayed in Germany and some of which came to America. Of John's ten children, six died young, two stayed in Germany, and two came to America. The two that came to America were Peter Joseph and Christian. They did not necessarily come at the same time, or even to the same place. The only child of John's that I have further information on is Peter Joseph. He was born June 5, 1830 in either Köln (Cologne), Germany or in nearby Bedburg, Germany. He and his wife Helena came to America sometime between 1854 and before May 8, 1855. They settled briefly in Genesee County, New York, but by May 18, 1859, they had moved to Cassville, Wisconsin. Many of their descendants stayed in Wisconsin (Cassville, Potosi, Larchwood, Bloomington, Glen Haven, Lancaster, etc.) but by the middle of the 20th century, many also moved to places like Nobles, Minnesota; South Dakota (Kranzburg, Madison); Nevada; and Iowa - Osceola County, Rock Rapids, Cherokee, and Ashton. Cassville Cousins There are Breuers of Cassville, Wisconsin that I am told may be related. These are not the same Cassville Breuers mentioned above, nor are they that closely related, if at all. These Cassville cousins descend from Arnold Breuer (b. Aug 18, 1809 in Giesendorf, Nordrhein-Westfalen, Germany, d. June 30, 1895 in Cassville, Grant, WI), son of Conrad Breuer (b. 1788/9) and Anna Maria Klein (b. Elsdorf, Erfkreis, Nordrhein-Westfalen, Germany). Therefore, the most recent common ancestor to the Iowa Breuers would have to be from before 1789. My current theory, supported by almost no data, is that Conrad may be as close as the brother of John. The Cassville cousins appear to have come to America sometime between 1852 and 1885, which could coincide with the Iowa Breuer's immigration (between 1854 and 1855). Since I have no data conclusively proving these two groups are related, none of the Cassville cousins are yet included on this Wiki. I am told the information I need is located in descendant's basement, but I have not yet had a chance to review it. All I can conclusively say is that they are related no more recently than 1789. Patricia Ann (Breuer) Weber Ancestry My records start with John Breuer, born about 1790 in Germany He married Mary Kathryn Lambert on February 2, 1810 in Bedburg, Rheinland, Prussia, and had 10 children, including Peter Joseph. Of these ten children, six died as children. John passed away on May 23, 1857 in Germany, probably in Bedburg. Peter Joseph was born near or in Koln, Nordrhein-Westfalen, Germany. He married Helena Konnen in Germany in 1854. Together they had nine children including Christian. Unlike his parents, only one of Peter's children, Mary, died as a child. At some point after 1854, Peter and Helena emigrated to the United States. He died in America on August 26, 1908 in Cassville, Wisconsin. Christian was born in Cassville, Wisconsin on April 5, 1865. Christian married Lena Auel on June 23, 1887 in Cassville by Reverend Leopold Drexel. Christian and Lena had 8 children, including John Henry. They moved to Iowa sometime before 1892; they are recorded as living either in Osceola County or Lyon County variously over the next 50 years. He passed away on October 4, 1944 in Ashton, Iowa and is buried in the Saint Mary's Cemetery in Ashton. John Henry was born in Rock Rapids, Iowa on September 1, 1892. John Henry married Emma Elizabeth Melcher on September 4, 1917 in St. Marys, Ashton, Iowa by Reverend J.F. Hoffmann. Together they had nine children, including Patricia. John Henry passed away on June 15, 1959 in Ashton, Iowa. John Henry's wife, Emma Elizabeth, kept a daily journal from February 1945 until April 1, 1980, four months before her death. Patricia was born on July 7, 1920 in Gilman Township, Osceola County, Iowa. She attended school in Ashton, Iowa. Eventually she moved to Waterloo, Iowa, where she worked at St. Frances Hospital. Patty married Francis Joseph Weber on October 1, 1946 at Our Lady of Perpetual Help, in Ashton, Iowa. They moved to a farm near Barclay where they lived for a little over ten years. There was an outhouse instead of an indoor toilet, and no hot water in the house. Seven of their 13 children were born on this farm. Patty died on July 8, 2012. They moved to a farm 5 miles south of Jesup in January 1957 two weeks after Annette was born. They lived there until about 1985 when Francis retired from farming and they moved to town. Following in her mother's example, Patricia began journaling her life in 1944. Descendant Surnames The following is a list of surnames (122 of them) that descendants of John Breuer take. The list only includes last names actually taken by direct descendants. This includes instances of female descendants taking their husband's last name but does not include surnames of wives of male descendants (as no descendants would have that surname). Adams Allen Anderson Barrett Bausch Beck Blackley Bloes Boor Breitbarth Bryan Budde Brunty Burns Bush Callahan Carson Chindlund Cistulli Clark Cotton Crawley Crosson Dandurand Dehlerking Doss Edwards Estep Evans Gleaves Gorman Hampton Harbst Harmel Harwood Hecht Heien Herkelman Hofland Hood Horan Huygens Ingles Jackley Jackson Johnson * * Jorgensen Kalivoda Kaufman Kerkvliet Kierbach Kirschbaum Kohl Kolb Konz Kreger Larson Lauterbach Leander Leath Lindberg Linster Lisonbee Lowden Luna Lunday Maslen Meier Meyers Miller Moore Muldowney Nagle Novy Olson Parker Paulson Penny Perryman Peterson Plucinski Potter Powers Rank Raven Ray * Revane Richmond Rothstein Rozeboom Sanders Schmit Schreurs Schultz Schwartz * Sherman Shorey Siekman Sindt Smith Spartz Steffen Sterry Story Summers Tebbe Thiele Timmer Tirey Tracy Ulrich Vanderlinden Van Winkle Waddle Walmark Warner Weber Westre Wheaton Wibben Wittry Young Zimmerman Category:Reference Pages